It is customary in filling carry-out orders for food and drink to utilize paperboard or plastic containers. The carry-out containers are usually provided with a lid or cover to prevent spillage and keep the contents thereof from being contaminated.
Lids heretofore employed generally consist of a circular disk which snap onto the lip or rim of the top of the container. The disk may include a tab for facilitating removal of the lid from the containers. Where the container is used for a cold drink, the lid may be provided with a breakable or cross-cut section through which a drinking straw may be inserted. However, where the container is used for a hot drink, such as coffee or soup, or for solid foods, it is necessary to completely remove the lid from the container to gain access to its contents. The lid, of course, can at anytime be placed back on the container to keep the contents thereof fresh and prevent spillage during temporary storage. However, as everyone has experienced at one time or another, it usually requires the use of both hands to replace the lid, without spilling the contents. This can be an onerous task, especially, when driving an automobile. Furthermore, where a container of hot drink is being consumed while sitting in a moving automobile, it is all but impossible to prevent jostling of the container with resulting spillage when the automobile is moving over a bumpy surface, is suddenly accelerated or is brought to an abrupt stop. Thus, a lid for carry-out containers which overcomes the above problems would be a most welcomed innovation.